percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
The Monster of North Lake: Chapter 5
The four of us spent the next hour trying to come up with a way to defeat the serpent when a wolf started scratching at the door. The others freaked and grabbed their weapons. However I recognized the lightning shaped markings on her face. I opened the door and welcomed the wolf in. "Hey Angel." I said as she rubbed my leg. "What took you so long?" Angel transformed back into a cat and the guys lowered their weapons. "Well excuse me! Saving your sorry but from lake monsters takes a lot out of a cat." She retorted licking her paws. "Guys this is Angel." I said introducing them to my cat. "She's a shape shiftier." "That explains the wolf thing." Ryan said. "Maybe Angel can take on the monster!" Angel shook her head and I scratched behind her ear. "Sorry guys," I said. "Angel's largest transformation is a grizzly bear." "We should get going Joe." Angel whispered. "Your mother will be wondering where we are." I suddenly realized how late it was. My mom was used to worrying about me but that was when I was miles away from her. "Alright guys I need to get going. We'll meet up again tomorrow." I said. "But we still don't know how we're going to defeat this thing." Steven complained. "Look it's been a long day guys. Maybe we'll get some inspiration in our sleep. The gods give inspiration to those who search for it." "Fine." Steven said "Let's head home." "Angel and I will cover you guys from the air if the monster comes back." I said. With that we walked down to the beach. It was around seven o'clock but the sun was still high in the sky. Ryan started his jet ski and Andrew started the motor on his boat. They started down the lake and I flew into the air to follow them. Angel turned into an eagle and flew next to me. Andrew's camp was closest so Steven had to ride with Ryan on the jet ski. Something he wasn't happy about since Ryan had his bow, and quiver full of arrows on his back. Ryan restarted his jet ski and motored down the lake. They were half way to Steven's camp when I spotted a large figure. The monster was closing fast. I could see the horns rising out of the water. However I had prepared for this via a large rock I had picked up. There weren't many beaches on North Lake just a lot of rocks and boulders. The one I grabbed was about the size of a volleyball. I held it in both of my hands and placed it on my hip. I concentrated and felt the winds around me. I pushed the rock forward and used the winds to blast it even faster towards it's target. Before the serpent could raise it's head fully out of the water the rock blasted it in the head and created a massive splash. Ryan gunned the engine and rocketed into the shallows. He docked the jet ski and he and Steven stood on the shore weapons at the ready. Angel and I hovered high over the rippling water waiting. The monster didn't return to the surface but I spotted a large wake rapidly moving up the lake. I flew over to Steven's dock and the guys lowered their weapons. "What happened? Did you kill it?" Steven asked. "I had a direct hit." I said and Ryan gave me a high five. "Unfortunately I did see it swim away, so it's still out there." "We've gotta find a way to destroy this thing" Steven said. "Or at least get it out of the lake." "Right, well we've got all summer... assuming we live." I said and we all broke out laughing. "See ya tomorrow Joe." Ryan said. "Laters!" I said and hovered into the air. Steven and Ryan headed into Steven's camp and Angel and I flew back to camp high above the water. We landed on our dock and Angel turned back into a cat. I could smell grilled chicken and my mouth began to water. We raced for the camp and entered through the screened in porch. My mom was just sitting down at the table when I walked in. "Joseph! Where've you been?" My mom asked cheerfully. I sat down and contemplated what to tell her. My mom knew about the world of the gods but I never wanted her to worry too much about me. I decided it was safer to avoid the monster subject. So I told her about meeting Steven, Andrew, and Ryan I hinted about them being demigods but decided to let her figure it out. She seemed excited about me making friends quickly since I didn't have to many mortal friends back home. After dinner I grabbed a small leather bag from the car and looked inside. The dozen small crystals were still there. The crystals contained wool taken from the Golden Fleece. They were to be placed around an area you wanted no monsters to enter. The crystals would create a force field that monsters couldn't break through like at Camp Half-Blood. All I had to do was place each in a circle and the force field would activate. the smaller the circle the stronger the barrier would be. I began placing them around our property and when the last crystal was in place a bright light spread out and encased my camp. I went back inside and flopped down on my bed. Today had been exhausting so I changed into some lounge pants and crawled into bed. Angel curled up next to me and I drifted off to sleep. Category:SonOfZeus1200 Category:The North Lake Saga